


Despite everything, it's still you

by Leoniss



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, a ver el fic es un poco a mí rollo pero bueno, existe fandom de kit y ty en español aquí, intento hacer lo que puedo, no me mateis porfa, no sé si va a seguir adelante siquiera, pregunto
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoniss/pseuds/Leoniss
Summary: A ver este fic está narrado después de GoSM por lo que podemos decir que va bien con el Canon. Kit Herondale intenta adaptarse a su nueva vida en Devon con Jem y Tessa, en el momento en que recibe un mensaje inesperado.Después de meses, Ty Blackthorn, su Ty, aparece otra vez en su vida a través de una carta. Una postal que agita el corazón de Kit. Porque, a pesar de todo, sigues siendo tú, Ty Blackthorn





	1. 1

Kit llevaba un rato sólo en casa, sólo con sus pensamientos, tumbado en la cama de su dormitorio mirando el techo. Jem y Tessa se habían marchado con la pequeña Mina a dar una vuelta por el parque aprovechando la mañana tan despejada que hacía. Le habían insistido a que fuera con ellos, a dar un paseo y conocer el pueblo. Kit habría aceptado de buen gusto cualquier otro día, incluso aceptó la propuesta en un principio, pero cambió de idea momentos antes de que empezaran a salir.  
Cuando Jem volvió de comprar el pan como todas las mañanas, trajo consigo el correo. Un gran sobre azul y dorado que contenía una carta de Magnus que Tessa abrió y leyó en voz alta, “Quedan cordialmente invitados a la fabulosa fiesta de cumpleaños del igualmente fabuloso Max Lightwood-Bane. Por decisión del anfitrión de honor, la temática serán los piratas mágicos cazadores de sombras. Por favor, asistan correctamente vestidos para la ocasión y con un regalo digno del cumpleañero. Saludos cordiales, Magnus y Alexander Lightwood-Bane, afortunados padres del homenajeado”. Dentro del sobre había gran cantidad de purpurina y un pequeño adjunto que indicaba lugar y fecha, con un dibujo infantil de una especie de pirata azul con un cuchillo serafín en la mano.  
Jem sonrió al ver una carta de la joven Emma Castairs, en pleno viaje por Paris junto con su enamorado, Julian Blackthorn. Algunas fotos iban acompañando la carta, junto con un boceto a lápiz de la propia Emma junto a la torre Eiffel, firmado con las iniciales J.A.B. . Por último, una pequeña postal con unas montañas escarpadas, con el nombre de Christopher Herondale en el destinatario, escrito con letra fina y elegante. En el momento en que lo vió, Jem se la pasó a Kit, que desayunaba unos cereales mientras jugaba con la pequeña Mina. Mientras se acercaba la cuchara a la boca, empezó a leer las pocas líneas escritas en la postal. En el momento en el que reconoció la letra, se le cayó la cuchara, salpicando todo de leche y haciendo reír al bebé.  
Jem se apresuró a recogerlo todo mientras miraba a Kit. Parecía absorto con el contenido de la postal, mientas que su cara empezaba a palidecer. Se disculpó con un par de palabras y subió a su habitación con la mano firmemente agarrada a la postal, arrugándola un poco.  
-¿Qué ha podido pasar?-. Jem miró a Tessa buscando una respuesta.  
-Llevo bastante sin tratar con adolescentes, pero la mayoría de sus problemas suelen tener un motivo bastante simple.- respondió mientras cogía al bebé en brazos.- Amor, Jem, amor.

... 

“Gracias por el colgante Kit. Livvy está muy contenta con él y creo que nos va a ser muy útil. Estoy contento de tenerla de vuelta, la echaba de menos. Me ha contado que era muy importante para ti, por lo que tendremos mucho cuidado con él. Dale también las gracias a Magnus. Livvy dice que lo siente.”

Ty puso su nombre al final de la postal y la leyó de nuevo. No le había dado muchas vueltas a lo que quería escribir. Livvy dijo que escribiera dando las gracias y eso hizo. Tampoco es que supiera que decir. Kit se había ido sin decir nada, sin despedirse siquiera. Ty entendía que le tuviera miedo, el mismo Ty seguía sin comprender del todo lo que pasó aquella noche en el lago Lyn, lo que se dijo esa noche. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que traer a Livvy, la necesitaba. Puede que sonara egoísta, pero su muerte había sido una injusticia. Livvy no merecía morir, por eso la trajo. Kit estuvo con él cuando lo necesitaba, le ayudó aunque no quisiera y por eso estaba agradecido. Pero Ty también estaba dolido. Kit es su amigo (o al menos, lo fue), pero aun así se marchó una vez que todo acabó.  
¿Acaso sólo había estado ayudándolo porque quería que Livvy volviera para no tener que estar con él , para no dejarle sólo? Kit dijo que traerla de vuelta sólo le destruiría, pero no tenía razón. Con Livvy de vuelta aquí con Ty, incluso en su condición actual, todo podría cambiar. Todo puede volver ser como antes. Sin embargo, Ty sentía una presión en el pecho cada vez que el nombre Kit pasaba por su cabeza. Más que un sentimiento de presión, era como de vacío. Le echaba de menos, era su amigo. La presencia de Kit siempre había sido algo tranquilizador para Ty. Kit hacía que Ty estuviera más cómodo con el mundo, como si un poco de la presión que sentía la compartiera con él.  
También hacía que Ty se sintiera inspirado, cómo si el propio Kit le trajera luz a su oscuridad. Y, ¿qué es un Sherlock sin su Watson?

... 

Kit se encontró en su dormitorio sin apenas pensar. Ni se había dado cuenta de que había salido de la cocina hasta que estuvo delante de la puerta de la habitación. Solo pensó en que tenía que respirar, que salir. El pecho le sonaba cómo… nada. No notaba el corazón, no un latido constante siquiera. Kit se asustó y se obligó a tomar aire. Ahí estaba. Más que el sonido rítmico de unos latidos, era un zumbido que palpitaba en sus oídos.  
Se sentó en la cama y miró de nuevo la postal. La imagen estaba acompañada con esa frase típica de “WISH YOU WERE HERE!”. Le dio la vuelta y miró de nuevo la pequeña firma abajo en la esquina: Tiberius Blackthorn. Entonces, es verdad, Ty le había escrito. Después de cinco meses sin saber nada de él, aparece el fantasma de Livvy de repente justo antes de que Tessa se ponga de parto. Livvy, la misma Livvy que conoció en Los Ángeles. La misma Livvy con ese amor tan grande por su hermano, que daría lo que fuera por él. La misma Livvy que le robó su primer beso en un jardín bajo las estrellas. La misma Livvy que murió por ir a defender a su hermano.  
La Livvy que fue a verle no era la que se encontraron en el lago, era más “ella misma” y, sin embargo, no lo era. La propia Livvy le reconoció asustada que algo oscuro le pasaba, que tenía miedo. Kit pensó que eso mismo les dijo Shade (o Ragnor, como se quiera llamar), que la muerte tenía un precio. La nigromancia es algo peligroso con lo que no se debía jugar. Magia de muerte, magia oscura. Si el ritual salió mal, ¿qué consecuencias podría llegar tener? ¿Qué pasaría con Ty?  
En la postal, Ty parecía contento de la vuelta de Livvy, pero Kit tenía miedo. Miedo por Ty. Cegado por la ilusión de tener de vuelta a su hermana, Ty no se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que podía llegar a haber sido. Estando en el mercado con su padre, pocas veces se mencionaba nada relacionado con la magia de muerte. Sólo unos pocos tenían el valor de atreverse a realizar los más simples encantamientos. El único que parecía haber tenido conocimientos sobre nigromancia había sido Malcom Fade, un brujo experto e inmortal con cientos de años de práctica. Malcom fue muy poderoso y actuó con cautela, y aun así, la magia oscura acabó volviéndose en su contra. ¿Qué pasaría con un chico de 15 años, qué podría pasar con Ty?  
Kit estaba asustado, por eso se fue. Asustado de que le pasara algo a Ty y que no pudiera hacer nada. Ty debe de creer que le odia, pero no es así. La única persona a la que Kit odia es a sí mismo. Se odiaba por no poder haber impedido que Ty se dejara arrastrar a lo más hondo. Y por eso tuvo que irse, tuvo que alejarse de él. No podía mirar a la cara de Ty sin pensar que era su culpa. No podía dejar de pensar que si le pasaba algo a Ty, sería Kit el único culpable.  
Cuando creía volver a estar mejor, haber encontrado un nuevo hogar entre Jem y Tessa, Ty vuelve a su vida a través de una postal. Ni siquiera dice nada importante, más bien parece que la escribió por compromiso. Pero no podía dejar de leerla. En la carta, Ty escribía que había echado de menos a Livvy, y Kit se encontró pensando qué él mismo echaba de menos a Ty. Pensar en él siempre le traía una sensación de dolor, pero al ver su letra no pudo dejar de notar que esa sensación era un poco más diferente, era casi cómo…  
Un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta y trajeron de vuelta a Kit. La voz de Tessa resonó desde el pasillo.  
-¿Cómo va todo, estás bien?.- sonaba un poco preocupada y temerosa.  
\- Sí, no pasa nada. Sólo estaba un poco...-¿cansado, confundido? -. Necesitaba echarme un rato, me dolía la cabeza.  
\- Jem está preparando a la pequeña y saldremos en un ratito ¿vienes?  
\- Creo que me quedaré aquí a descansar, si no os importa. - respondió Kit con cautela. Tessa y Jem Le habían acogido con los brazos abiertos en su familia y le gustaba pasar tiempo con ellos, pero Kit no se veía capaz ahora mismo de salir.  
Tessa esperó un momento antes de responder a través de la puerta.  
\- No te preocupes cariño, descansa lo que necesites. - dijo con voz amable. A veces sentía que no era merecedor del amor que les brindaban. Parecía que siempre sabían lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, por lo que agradeció que le dejaran espacio cuando lo necesitaba.- Si cuando volvamos sigues con ese dolor de cabeza, puedo prepararte algo si quieres.  
\- Muchas gracias. - respondió Kit desde la cama. En cuanto escuchó los pasos de Tessa alejándose por el pasillo se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama.  
Vale, y ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Lo más lógico era dejarlo pasar, sólo era una postal por compromiso, nada más. Ty le daba las gracias, pero ni siquiera le preguntaba en el mensaje cómo estaba o mostraba interés en él. Parecía un mensaje que no espera respuesta.  
Puede que su padre fuera un hombre de negocios de la calle, pero no había criado a un maleducado. A todo gracias le corresponde un de nada, ¿no?  
Con el corazón de nuevo empezando a latir más intensamente, se acercó a su mesa y cogió un papel y un lápiz.


	2. Cap 2

-¡Blackthorn!, ¿estás ahí?-. bramó una voz profunda.- A este ritmo los demonios Sphyx hubieran dado ya buena cuenta de tus restos.  
-Por supuesto, entrenadora Wrightrose.- afirmó Ty intentando aterrizar sus ideas. Notaba una sensación de agobio a su alrededor, cómo si el mundo estuviera atrapado en una capa de miel espesa. El problema era que todavía le costaba acostumbrarse a luchar y entrenar sin sus auriculares. Desde su primer día en el Escolomántico, Ty lo tuvo muy claro. Un centurión no puede depender de nada en una batalla. Un verdadero centurión debe tener las capacidades necesarias para saber controlar la situación, sea cuál sea. Son los cazadores de sombras más capaces, los más inteligentes. Ser centurión era el mayor sueño de Ty, y no iba a dejar que nada le impidiera luchar por ello. Tendría que empezar a adaptarse a las circunstancias.  
-¿Todo bien?- preguntó en un susurro una voz detrás suya. Era Anush Joshi, una de las pocas personas allí que parecía mostrar cierto interés en la presencia de Ty. Desde su llegada, Ty había decidido mantener un nivel bajo para poder investigar sin levantar sospechas. Además, con Livvy a su lado, no necesitaba a nadie, pero en las últimas semanas Anush había empezado a acercarse a él de una paulatinamente. Al principio Ty no era muy consciente, pero el verlo revoloteando a su alrededor de manera regular hizo que se diera cuenta. Ty tenía curiosidad por saber qué podría llamar la atención del cazador de sombras, pero no le importaba demasiado mientras que no le fuera un estorbo.  
-Sí, sólo necesitaba un descanso.-dijo Ty mientras se secaba la frente. Llevaba un tiempo sin cortarse el pelo y se le pegaba a la frente con el sudor. A Ty no le gustaba tenerlo demasiado largo, pues al crecer se le iba rizando un poco y acababa siendo una molestia.  
Ty volvió al entrenamiento. Hoy tenían una clase en dos partes. Primero la entrenadora Wrightrose explicó en clase cómo enfrentarse a una horda de demonios sin más armas que su ingenio y una estela. A continuación, saldrían a la pista del jardín dónde los alumnos tendían que demostrar lo que habían aprendido. El resto tenía que observar sin interceder para aprender de los errores de sus compañeros. Ya había salido una chica, Tania Castell del instituto de Barcelona y no había resultado muy malherida. Su madre, Trini Castell, fue una de las antiguas seguidoras de la cohorte que se pasó al bando de los cazadores de sombras exiliados.  
Ahora la entrenadora buscaba a un segundo contendiente para que se enfrentara a los demonios. Pasó los ojos por todos los muchachos. Algunos la miraban desafiante, casi cómo si se presentaran voluntarios para demostrar su valía, pero la entrenadora parecía pasar de largo. Con el tiempo que llevaban allí ya sabía cuáles las capacidades de cada uno de ellos. Siguió buscando hasta detenerse en el joven Blackthorn. Ty era capaz defenderse con facilidad en gran variedad de situaciones pero Wrightrose sabía que era capaz de mucho más. Le gustaba probar los límites de cada alumno para que den lo mejor de ellos mismos, y sabía que el joven muchacho tenía todavía un gran potencial por explotar.  
-Tú, despistado.- dijo mirando directamente a Ty.- Veamos si has estado atento de verdad.  
Le tendió una estela que Ty tomó de su mano y entró en el recinto. Para este tipo de entrenamiento se habían acercado a la que conocían como la Escombrera. No era otra cosa que unas ruinas que se encontraban en los alrededores del escolomántico. La gente decía que había sido el hogar de un antiguo profesor que fue atacado por un demonio mayor mientras dormía. La leyenda era que todo ocurrió por una jugarreta que intentaron gastarle unos alumnos. Intentaron invocar un pequeño demonio para darle un susto mientras dormía, pero ninguno de ellos sabía demasiado lo que estaba haciendo y la cosa se les fue de las manos. De todas maneras son solo rumores, pero habían creado el ambiente ideal para los entrenamientos. Una habitación grande con restos de semimuros derruidos y escombros por todos lados. Así, todos aquellos que esperaban fuera podían ver pero no influir, aprender desde fuera.  
Ty dio un paso adelante y entró preparándose. Primero, recorrió la habitación con la mirada, empezando a analizar la situación. La entrenadora les había dicho que dentro les esperaban un pequeño grupo de demonios, invocados por el brujo Ragnor Fell, que había comenzado a dar clases también en la academia. Intentó encontrar algún rastro que seguir. Una gran peste a podrido inundaba la habitación, confirmando la presencia demoníaca. Con la estela, se marcó una runa de fuerza en el hombro, una de resistencia, otra de velocidad y otra de visión nocturna para poder ubicarse. Una vez que comenzó a ver, empezó a buscar por la habitación algo que pudiera servirle para defenderse, algo que usar como arma. La anterior alumna había aprovechado unos escombros para aplastar a los demonios y luego achicharrarlos atrayéndolos a un boquete en la pared por el que entraba la luz del sol. El problema para Ty es que ya había empezado a anochecer, por lo que la luz que entraba no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacer otra cosa más que molestar a los demonios, lo que los hacía más peligrosos incluso.  
Mientras repasaba sus posibilidades, notó un siseo a unos metros de distancia. Se acercaban y se le acaba el tiempo. Escondida tras unos escombros, escuchó una voz que le llamaba. Livvy, su fantasmal melliza le saludaba con una mano mientras le hacía señas.  
-¡Ty, aquí!.- le dijo señalando algo a sus pies. Con mucho sigilo y con cautela para que nadie se diera cuenta de que hablaba sólo, respondió en un susurro.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? No debes distraerme en plena clase, Liv  
-Oh, vamos, sólo te estoy dando una pista.- le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa.- De todas maneras, nadie puede verme.- Al ver la mirada de Ty, Livvy suspiró resignada.

-Livvy, hemos puesto algunas normas.- dijo Ty en un susurro cargado de intención mientras miraba a su alrededor para que sus compañeros no le vieran discutiendo con una pared.- Vale que tengamos que estar los dos juntos, pero no necesito que revolotees a mi alrededor en pleno entrenamiento. No me gustas que te involucres, es casi como hacer trampa.  
-Aguafiestas. Vale, me voy con Irene. Ella al menos se alegrará de verme.- dijo mientra se esfumaba.  
“No soy un aguafiestas, sólo soy justo”, refunfuñó Ty para sí mismo un poco molesto mientras se acercaba a lo que Livvy le había señalado. Era una especie de tubería oxidada. Parece que pertenecía a un antiguo sistema de cañerías del edificio, pero con las paredes desprendidas acabó por caerse, quedando a la intemperie. Parecía frágil, como si se fuera a quebrar al más mínimo toque, pero era lo único que podría servirle como arma. Justo cuando se decidió a blandirlo, notó que el siseo que escuchó antes había conseguido alcanzarle. Se dio la vuelta despacio y se encontró a dos demonios Sphyx esperándole.  
Del tamaño de un pastor alemán, los demonios tenían el aspecto de un escorpión amorfo. Una especie de cola le sobresalía de un cuerpo pálido, sin nada que protegiera una piel que aunque pareciera blanda e indefensa, Ty sabía que era muy resistente. Sin una cabeza identificable, se empezaron a mover en dirección a Ty con sus patas peludas y estiradas. Ty tenía que reconocer cierta belleza en su fisionomía y tenía curiosidad por saber el porqué de su anatomía. Una pena que al morir no dejaran un cuerpo que estudiar.  
Con tubería en mano, analizó sus posibles movimientos en un segundo. Este tipo de demonio es conocido por atacar mejor en grupo, por lo que lo más lógico sería intentar separarlos para reducir su fuerza de ataque. Cuando el primer monstruo se acercó lo suficiente, lo golpeó con toda su fuerza, cómo si se tratase de un bate de béisbol. No hizo más que alejarlo unos metros, pero consiguió lo que quería. Al conseguir distanciarlos, el segundo demonio Sphyx dudó entre atacar a Ty o acercarse al primero. Ty utilizó ese momento de confusión para intentar ensartar al demonio con la punta afilada de la tubería. El golpe no hizo nada más que rebotar en la piel del Sphyx, haciendo que se enfadara aún más. El demonio decidió que Ty era más importante que unirse a su compañero, por lo que se abalanzó sobre él. Ty, que ya había previsto ese movimiento, había sacado la estela y estaba dibujando la primera runa que estudió cuando era niño. La Enkeli, la runa de poder angelical, era la única que podía ayudarle ahora mismo contra algo de origen demoníaco. Ty la dibujó en un lado de la tubería, con pulso firme pero rápido. Al contacto con el adamas de la estela, el metal empezó a calentarse, haciendo que a Ty casi se le cayera. Resistió el calor hasta que estuvo terminada la runa, y con ella, su arma improvisada. El demonio que se acercaba para atacar aprovechó el momento de distracción de Ty para propinarle un golpe en la pierna con su cola. No desprendía veneno, pero tenía la suficiente fuerza para que fuera casi como un látigo. El golpe hizo que Ty se tambaleara, pero consiguió no caerse. Con su tubería, ahora seráfica, golpeó de nuevo al demonio. Al contacto con esta, el demonio se encogió y siseó con dolor. La piel se había empezado a achicharrarse en el lugar del impacto con la tubería. Si Ty podía debilitarlo lo suficiente, podría acabar con el demonio sin muchos problemas. A su espalda, el primer demonio se había recuperado del golpe y se lanzaba de nuevo a atacar. Ty sonrió. Estaba listo. Con un golpe, consiguió que el demonio se encogiera y con otro, inutilizó su cola al dejarla quemada e inútil. Tenía que darse prisa. Las heridas infligidas por la tubería no era igual de eficaces que unas hechas por un cuchillo serafín, y ya empezaban a curarse. Notó la runa de fuerza en su hombro mientras atacaba de nuevo a los Sphyx. Su sangre de cazador de sombras estaba vibrando por la intensidad de la batalla.  
Atacó al segundo demonio justo dónde le dio su primer golpe, provocándole una herida más grande y un agujero en su piel cartilaginosa. El demonio, debilitado y vulnerable, intentó escapar. Ty consiguió alcanzarle en dos zancadas, y utilizando la parte más afilada de la tubería, remató al demonio. No se detuvo a comprobar como estaba y volvió corriendo a buscar al otro Sphyx.  
No había rastro de él pero herido, no debería estar muy lejos. Escuchó el sonido de algo arrastrándose, detrás de lo que antes debió haber sido un armario. Con sigilo, le salió al encuentro y se lo encontró cara a cara. Bueno, contando el hecho de que no parecía tener cara. El demonio estaba iracundo y a pesar de tener la cola inutilizada, saltó sobre Ty retrayendo sus patas articuladas y peludas. Cuando tuvo al Spyx encima, Ty descubrió que el efectivamente tenía una cara. Por lo menos, tenía algo parecido a una boca. En la parte inferior de lo que parecía su vientre, tenía una especie de boca con quelíceros como un arácnido. Pinzas peludas cubrían un orificio lleno de pequeños dientes. Ty se protegió como puedo con las manos, soltando la tubería, su única arma. Desarmado, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su ropa de combate, buscando desesperadamente mientras el demonio intentaba arrancarle la cara con las pinzas. Cuando encontró lo que quería, cerró la mano en un puño e hizo algo que otros no hubieran tenido el valor de hacer, meterle la mano en la boca. En la mano tenía la estela agarrada fuertemente y ahora, esta estaba dentro del demonio. Este empezó a temblar cuando la estela empezó a rozar su interior. Con un movimiento de muñeca mientras el demonio intentaba librarse de la mano de Ty, este dibujó una runa en el interior del demonio. La misma runa que dibujó momentos antes. Poder angelical.  
Cuando terminó, el demonio empezó a calentarse al igual que hizo la tubería, cada vez más y más hasta que con un último siseo, explotó. Ty cerró los ojos y para cuando volvió a abrirlos, no quedaba rastro del demonio. Sonrió y segundos después, todo se volvió negro.

…

-¡Ty, despierta...!  
-¿Eres tu, Christ…?.- preguntó Ty medio adormilado todavía. Una pequeña tos le interrumpió. Con un parpadeo Ty abrió lentamente los ojos. Estaba en la enfermería de nuevo. “¿En serio, otra vez? Me van a tener que dejar una camilla reservada a mi nombre”, pensó Ty con disgusto. No estaba sólo, a su lado se encontraba Catarina Loss. Su cabello blanco reflejaba la luz blanca que entraba por la ventana, cegando a Ty.  
-Me temo que no soy quien esperas, pero sí quien necesitas ahora mismo.- dijo mientras pasaba una mano por su frente.- Menuda explosión la que provocaste jovencito. Tenías a todo el mundo preocupado.  
-Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada.  
-Pero pudo pasar algo.- le regañó Catarina.- Entre el icor de demonio y el daño de la explosión, pudiste incluso haber perdido la mano. Menos mal que al verlo, un compañero se lanzó a ayudarte y te puso una iratze. Si no, poco podría haber hecho yo.  
Ty se miró su mano derecha con curiosidad. A primeras no había notado nada extraño, pero al fijarse más detenidamente notó que la piel estaba más rosada en comparación a la izquierda. La runa de visión que tenía la notaba caliente y se veía más negra que nunca.  
-Por cierto, creo te gustaría saber que tienes visita.- dijo Catarina con una sonrisa.- ¿Hago que pase?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ver, entiendo que me odiéis al leer esto pero necesitaba presentar un poco del escolomántico y tal. Personajes de mi humilde incorporación: Tania Castell y la entrenadora Wrightrose (se aceptan sugerencias de nombres).


	3. Cap 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras que Kit y Ty comienzan su nueva vida en sus respectivos nuevos hogares, hay alguien que se quedó en casa y que tiene que empezar a adaptarse a muchos cambios.

Por quinta vez en menos de una hora, Dru se levantó de la cama y cogió el palo de la escoba que tenía junto al armario y se puso a  
darle golpes a la pared que tenía junto a su cama. Después de un par de voces y puede que algún que otro taco, el ruido pareció dismunuir.  
Era exasperante, no podía meterse de lleno en su película en la que están a punto de asesinar a alguien mientras escuchaba a gente reirse  
y cantar a dos metros de distancia. Arruinaba el ambiente.  
El instituto llevaba siendo un poco caos los últimos meses. Con el cierre de Idris, muchos cazadores de sombras con sus familias habían  
perdido sus hogares. Institutos de todo el mundo leales a la Cohorte cerraron sus puertas a todos aquellos que no se mostraban afines a sus  
ideas. Debido a eso, Institutos cómo el de Los Ángeles habían acogido a cazadores de sombras de todo el mundo, duplicando los usuales  
residentes. Al principio había sido un descontrol, pero el nuevo cónsul, Alec Lightwood-Bane había dispuesto a nuevos entrenadores y directores para  
reforzar la seguridad necesaria. Una nueva plantilla de cazadores y subterráneos voluntarios había llegado para ayudar en las cocinas, en  
la enfermería y en todo lo necesario. Nuevos horarios, nuevas patrullas para suplir los cazadores restantes. Un nuevo orden parecía  
asentarse en el mundo nefilim.  
A Dru le había parecido aburrido desde un principio. No hacía nada más que oir Helen hablar sobre papeleo y ver a Aline con el teléfono  
en la mano, coordinando nafilim y subterráneos. Con la marcha de Julian y Emma, en su viaje de parejita y con Ty en el escólomantico,  
sentía la casa vacía. A ver vacía no estaba por la cantidad de gente que recorría los pasillos y que se cruzaba en la salas de  
entrenamiento, pero aun así Dru se encontraba de ua manera, algo sola. Mark y Cristina estaban siempre de un lado a otro con la Alianza con  
el submundo, y cuando teían un rato libre, decidían irse a descansar y a visitar a su querido Kieran. Incluso Tavvy parecía pasar de ella,  
por la llegada de un par de niños de su edad de una familia canadiense del instituto de Calgary. Siempre estaba jugando con ellos,  
olvidándose también de que tenía una hermana mayor. Dru intentó presentarse y conocer gente los primero días, pero con tanta gente  
yendo y viniendo, las posibles amistdes no duararían mucho tiempo, por lo que acabó desistiendo.  
Para Dru tampoco era nada nuevo, estaba acostumbrada a ser algo invisible para el resto del mundo. No era tan joven como Tavvy para  
que tuvieran que estar siempre encima suya, los mellizos siempre habían ido a su rollo y no era lo suficientemente mayor para que la  
dejaran estar con los mayores. Esto había hecho que Dru aprendiera a vivir y disfrutar de momentos de soledad. En las últimas semanas había  
comenzado una rutina que hacía sus días más entretenidos. Se levantaba de las primeras, para no tener que coincidir con mucha gente al  
desayunar. Luego salía a correr un rato por la playa. Dru nunca había sido muy playera, pero había empezado a disfrutar el ir corriendo por  
la orilla mientras escuchaba música. La tranquilidad del mar, el silencio que solo se veía roto con el sonido de las olas al llegar a  
la orilla.  
Luego, se daba una ducha rápida y se acercaba a la sala de entrenamiento. Ahí no existía manera de evitar cruzarse con gente,  
pero había descubierto que si dejabas a la gente entrenar tranquilo, te daban tu espacio. Si no, una mirada cargada de intención solía  
tener el efecto deseado. Después de comer,clase de dos horas con Diana escuchándola explicar sobre demonios de nombres que Dru estaba segura  
que eran imposibles de escribir. El mejor momento de su rutina eran las noches. Mientras que la mayoría del mundo estaba abajo cenando,  
Dru se escabullía a su dormitorio con algo de cenar que pillaba de la cocina y se ponía una buena película de miedo. Había aprendido que lo  
mejor era llevar auriculares, ya que una vez asustó a medio instituto con una escena en la que protagonista chiló en un tono soprano que  
alertó incluso a los que cenaban en el piso de abajo. Su mayor problema eran sus “vecinos” de dormitorio.  
Un par de chicos más mayores que Dru habían ocupado la habitación contigua a la suya. Por las noches, les gustaban quedar con un par de  
amigos de del instituto y se ponían a hacer el tonto y a escuchar música. Una vez los pilló metiendo una especie de botellitas rellenas  
de un color morado en el cuarto entre risitas. Alcohol, supuso Dru, o algún tipo de bebida seelie que compraban en el mercado de las  
sombras. La mayoría de las veces no armaban demasiado escándalo para que no los pillaran, pero había noches que eran imposibles. Dru no era  
una chivata y aunque le seduciese la idea de presentarse en el despacho de Helen y Aline para que se les cayera el pelo a sus  
adorables vecinos, nunca se había planteado en serio delatarlos. Pero esa noche Dru estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.  
Cuando se disponía a ponerse los auriculares, y a darle a play de nuevo, una carcajada hizo que se sentara en su cama. Se acabó, no iba  
llamar a sus hermanas, no quería que la gente creyera que era una cobarde que se escondía detras de las piernas de nadie, Dru podía  
librar sus propias batallas. Se levantó y salió al pasillo con determinación.

Con un par de golpes, llamó a la puerta de la habitación con fuerza y esperó a que abrieran. No se esscuchó ningun tipo de movimiento en el  
dormitorio, la música seguía igual de fuerte y las voces parecieron incluso hablar más fuerte.  
-¡O abrís la puerta ahora mismo o la echo abajo!.- dijo Dru con voz seria. No tenía intención de derrumbar la puerta, con una simple runa  
de apertura le valía, pero la amenaza sonaba más contundente así.  
La música pareció parar y Dru escuchó un par de pasos acercándose a la puerta. Esta se abrió con un crujido, revelando a un chico rubio  
con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Era un poco más alto que Dru, pero eso no intimidaba a Dru.  
-Buenas NOCHES.- dijo Dru con tono serio.- ¿Os lo estáis pasando bien por lo que oigo?  
-Seee, estamos aquí de tranqui unos amigos.- respondió el chico con una risilla.- ¿Te apetece pasar?  
Con una mano señaló en interior de la estancia, donde otros chavales estaban tumbados en la cama o sentados en el suelo. Un chico con  
flequillo saludó con la mano. Una nube de humo inundaba la habitación, lo que hizo toser a Dru.  
-Tranquilo no hace falta que pase, ya puedo unirme a la fiesta desde mi habitación, gracias.- dijo Dru dándose un golpecito en los oídos.  
-Buah, tú eres la loca que no para de dar golpes en la pared, ¿no?.- dijo, haciendo que sus amigos empezaran a reirse con el comentario.  
-Sí, soy yo.Y esta loca de aquí os pediría por favor que os callarais un poquito, si no quereis que me ponga más loca todavía.- dijo  
mientras cerraba la mano en un puño.  
Los chavales de dentro dijeron un sonoro “Ohhhh” a coro tras escuchar a Dru, cada vez más interesados en la conversación que tenía lugar en  
la puerta. El chico de la puerta se rió nervioso y respondió con un poco más de chulería.  
-Relaja, nena. No hace falta que nos enfademos, ¿verdad?.- dijo mientras se acercaba un poco más a Dru.- Podemos pasar un buen rato,  
eh.- puso una mano en el hombro de Dru, mientras le miraba con socarronería. El aliento le apestaba mientras le enseñaba los dientes  
en lo que Dru supuso que era una sonrisa seductora. Reunió todas las fuerzas que tenía para no vomitar y despacito, quitó la mano de su  
hombro.  
-Gracias.- dijo con una sonrisa forzada.- pero ya estoy muy a gusto yo sola. Así que os agradecería que me dejarais tranquila. Esta noche  
y las que siguen. Así que, si sois tan amables, bajad la música y vuestro volumen.  
Cuando parecía que el chico rubio iba a empezar a volver a hablar, Dru le puso una mano en el hombro y con una sonrisa, le pegó un  
rodillazo en la entrepierna.  
-Muchas gracias y buenas noches.- le dijo al chico que ahora se encogía en el suelo. Se giró a los chicos del interior de la  
habitación que ya no se reían para nada. Se inclinó en una reverencia.- Caballeros.  
Con la cabeza erguida, se encaminó de vuelta a su habitación, llena de orgullo y con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas. No se creía capaz de  
lo que había hecho, de cómo se había atrevido a plantarles cara. Cuando estaba apunto de entrar a su cuarto, escuchó un silbido desde  
el otro lado del pasillo, seguido de un par de palmadas. Apoyada en una puerta entreabierta estaba una muchacha que miraba a Dru con  
cierto misterio.  
-Enhorabuena, no todo el mundo es capaz de tratar a estúpidos así.-dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa, una sonrisa de verdad.  
-Esos estúpidos me tenían un poco harta ya. No he hecho más que liberar tensiones.- respondió Dru mientras se acercaba la chica. De  
cerca podía ver que era más o menos de su edad, pero un poco más bajita. No tenía tantas curvas como Dru, pero sí que tenía ya cuerpo de  
mujer. Tenía el negro oscuro corto, a la altura del cuello. Llevaba un piercing en el oído, lo cuál se le antojó interesante a Dru. La  
mayoría de cazadores de sombras pasaba de detalles estéticos como pendientes o piercings, pero esta chica parecía lucirlo con orgullo,  
cómo si quisiera que la gente se fijara en él.  
-Me imagino, Kevin puede llegar a ser un poco imbécil cuando está con sus amigos.- dijo la chica misteriosa mientras asentía con la cabeza.  
-Espera, ¿conoces a esos capullos?.- preguntó Dru   
-Me temo que sí. Ese capullo al que has dejado en el suelo tirado llorando,- dijo señalando al chico de la puerta – no es otro que mi  
hermano mayor Kevin. No te preocupes, yo le habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.- dijo rápidamente al ver la cara de Dru.  
-Entonces, ¿todo guay?.- preguntó Dru  
-Todo guay.- dijo la chica mientras le tendía la mano.- Soy Kate, por cierto. Venimos del instituto de Sydney.  
Dru le estrechó la mano con firmeza.  
-Yo soy Dru, mi hermana dirige el instituto con su mujer.- se presentó también Dru.-¿Qué os pasó?¿Cómo es que habéis acabado en este  
nuestro viejo y triste instituto?  
La sonrisa de la chica se torció  
-Mi padre.- respondió mirando al suelo un poco menos alegre.- nos dio una bonita sorpresa al unirse a esos estúpidos de la cohorte. Dijo que  
o nos quedábamos con él en el instituto o nos largaba por traidores.  
Asi que aquí estamos.  
-¿Y vuestra madre?.- Dru preguntó. Sentía que se estaba metiendo donde no la habían llamado, pero tenía curiosidad por esta chica,  
quería conocerla.  
-Murió hace un par de años por un ataque de demonios en una patrulla.  
Solo estamos mi hermano y yo.- dijo Kate encogiéndose de hombros.- Aunque no lo parezca por su ausencia de madurez, ese imbécil de ahí ya es mayor de edad, pero no se ha ido de viaje para poder quedarse conmigo. Es lo único que me queda ya.   
-Yo tengo cuatro hermanos másy una hermana, pero mis padre también murieron hace ya algún tiempo.- de repente Dru sentía que había metido  
la pata, cómo si hubiera estado presumiendo de su familia.- Pero vamos, a la mayoría no les veo ya el pelo.- dijo Dru con una risita  
nerviosa.  
-Vaya, veo que sois una gran familia, eh.- dijo Kate.- Por cierto déjame adivinar, ¿mi hermano estaba formando mucho escándalo? Me he  
llevado 15 años pared con pared como para imaginármelo.  
-Un poco, la verdad.- reconoció Dru.- Parece que no callan nunca, por el Ángel.  
-¿Te digo un truco? Pon un par de runas de silencio en la puerta y en la pared, seguro que así te dejarán dormir más tranquila  
-A decir verdad estaba intentando ver una peli de miedo, pero me lo apunto.- se lo agradeció Dru con una sonrisa.  
-Mola, no me imaginaba que hubiera gente con criterio en este instituto.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.- Si alguna noche ves que  
no puedes más con ellos, siempre puedes llamar a mi puerta. Suelo estar despierta hasta tarde, y nunca digo que no a una buena sesión de  
cine. Buenas noches, Dru.- dijo mientras entraba en su dormitorio.  
-Buenas noches.- respondió Dru. Después se giró hacia su dormitorio de nuevo. ¿Sería posible?¿Había conocido a alguien majo de  
verdad?¿Había hecho... una amiga?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, no empieza donde acaba el segundo y sí, me centró más en Dru a pesar de ser un fic de Kit y Ty. Fight me

**Author's Note:**

> si no os habíais dado cuenta, la carta que escribe Ty es en parte el propio Ty expresando lo que siente a Kit. Ty echa de menos a Kit. Ty es el primero que pide perdón.
> 
> Perdonense los errores de coherencia con los verbos, se me ha podido escapar alguno.


End file.
